KOF Host Club
by Mehgo
Summary: AU of KOF male fighters struggling for extra cash and joined forces to create the first ever KOF Host Club. It's completely ridiculous. DISCLAIMER: Decided to discontinue this. I just have no interest in finishing it. Sorry :/
1. Prologue

Hello, this is my second story ever! :]

I wanted to play off Ouran Host Club and twist it with KOF. So, now we have KOF Host club.

It's a romantic comedy.

It will involve many characters in the club as well as outside the club. It's a bit of an alternate universe, so no real time frame was well. I'll try to keep all personality traits as close as they should be.

Their will be ships and some dramatic moments, but honestly, I wanted to try some comedy, so here we go!

I hope you like it!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prologue:

"Because every woman should be treated like a queen," Benimaru Nikaido stated, brushing away his long blond locks of hair from his shoulders. He stood tall, his lean body sporting a black dress suit and a light blue tie. In his jacket pocket lay a perfectly folded handkerchief that same shade as his tie.

"This is ridiculous," Kyo Kusanagi blurted out. He sighed; his long, brown mushroom cut hair tassling. He wore the same outfit as Benimaru; however, the tie was poorly done and had a more disheveled look to him.

The room was filled with a dozen or so gentlemen, all dressed in similar black suits and ties. They were all sitting on sofa chairs and tea party tables, some playing with the teacups that were strategically placed. All the men in the room were world-renowned championship fighters with great strength and abilities. And now, they found themselves to be hosts to the newly formed "KOF Host Club".

"So mellow dramatic, please, Kusanagi, you're a handsome young gentlemen who will have no problem gathering customers. You're, what we shall say "the Natural"? Oh, fabulous!" Benimaru tormented and squealed to reply to Kyo's annoyance.

A retort from the shadows of the neatly decorated hall, a tall, muscular figure who was wearing the suit with his own rock star twist. Iori Yagami, with his long red bang emerged, wearing the black suit without the proper tie and his shirt unbuttoned down past his collarbone, revealing parts of his chest. On the jacket flap, he decorated it with colorful buttons and pins.

"And, what you, Nikaido, the serenading, "Prince" type?" he asked sarcastically. Kyo gave Iori a dirty look.

"And why does _he_ get to dress down?" Kyo barked. Benimaru just shook his head.

"Because my handsome friend, he's our "Rocker" type. The bad boy with a soft side for music," Benimaru replied, placing his hands to his sides. Iori just rolled his eyes and sat down on a burgundy love seat couch next to a small boy named Bao, that Benimaru claimed to be the club's "Lolita Shota" type. He was no more than twelve years of age with short brown hair and wide eyes.

Other converted hosts were the blonde Bogard brothers, Terry and Andy, their loud mouth kickboxing friend, Joe Higashi, the Italian romantic, Robert Garcia, the goofy Shingo Yabuki, the noble Ryo Sakazaki, the mysterious K', and the playful Sie Kensou.

All men ready to please eager and lonely women for a little cash on the side. They dressed according to their suggestive type and were ready to woo each customer with sweet words and romance. They were converted fighters into host club employees. And they were all completely uncomfortable.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Characters (c) SNK. Host clubs (c) to the Japanese....


	2. Ch 1 Lets Begin!

The first chapter! It's backtracking to how it all started.

It's a bit quickly paced, but hell, you get the jist!

I hope you enjoy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch.1

It all started from the end of summer. The King of Fighters martial arts tournament was coming to a close once again. After the tournament ended, fighters would go back to their daily lives and jobs, while training in hopes to become the world champion the next year. It was a sad time for most, for many fighters became close to each other, even if they were opponents.

In Southtown, USA, there lived a small café in the heart of the restaurant district. The Pao Pao Café was the location of a final goodbye for the majority of the veteran fighters in KOF. Inside, their merrily drank and talk to each other, reminiscing. A tall young man with long straight blond hair was talking to his teammate from across the bar.

"Oh, I'm not ready to go back to Japan yet. It's really not for me…" he complained.

His brunette teammate responded, "Yeah, I hear you, man." He asked the barista for another cola, he wasn't old enough across seas to be of legal drinking age. He looked to his blond friend and asked, "So, Benimaru, what do you even do for a living? It's not like you fight all year, right?"

Benimaru Nikaido smiled and answered, "Well, I work as a host, Kyo Kusanagi."

Kyo looked at him and laughed. "You serious? No wonder why you have a so called, 'way with the ladies' man. Aren't those places like, kinda shady anyway?"

"On the contrary, my friend," Benimaru said, "It's a very high class job. We never sleep with our customers, only fulfill their dreams. Intimacy comes with words, not actions. Our customers love the idea of being with us, but they are fully aware they could never have us."

Kyo was now seriously interested. "So, like, how much do you guys make?" Benimaru was amused.

"About this tournaments prize money for the year," he answered, taking a sip of a martini. Kyo's jaw dropped.

"I was even thinking of starting my own host club. It's a really fascinating business. I want to go for an overall, 'royalty' theme. Like, every woman is a queen or princess. What do you think of that?" Benimaru asked.

Kyo sat in his seat contemplating the idea. "Well, it sounds good. But would I join? I mean, honestly, who'd pass up that kind of cash, right dude?"

Benimaru's eyes lit up, "Oh really now? Who else would you think we could get to tag along? I mean, honestly, I wouldn't even know where to begin."

Kyo looked around the room and he began to give a slight devilish smirk. He leaned in close so he was only a few inched from his partner's face. "What are the odds we could get the fighters in on this? Seriously, with an already large fan base, we'd be rolling in some serious fat cash!"

Benimaru leaned back in his seat and took another sip of his martini. "I think, my friend, you are a total genius! So, how do we wrangle up the cattle here?"

Kyo thought for a second and took a sip of his iced cola. "I mean, there's the money, who'd say no to that?"

"Well, I mean, take for example the Bogard brothers. One isn't single while the other is too caught up in his own pride to really try something of this caliber. How would we convince them?" Benimaru retorted, making solid points.

Kyo thought again for a minute, nearly finishing up his drink. "I mean, you said earlier… It's purely verbal? There's not anything really perverted about it."

Benimaru gave in to his reason. "If you can prove that to the Bogard's, I think everything else will follow suite."

"Then it's settled, convert the Bogard's, convert the tournament!" Kyo cheered excitedly.

Benimaru held up his drink and said, "To the KOF Host Club."

Kyo chuckled, "That's got a nice ring to it."

Benimaru smirked, "Yes, I think it's quite the catch myself."

Both men clanked their glasses together, took some final sips of their beverages and toasted themselves to genius ideas and money to throw around like it was going out of fashion.

A couple of hours flew by and finally Kyo and Benimaru decided to market their idea to the fighters, targeting the Bogard brother's first. Kyo approached Andy, the suave brother with free flowing silky blond hair and porcelain face, similar to Benimaru, however, Andy's body was more muscular and box shaped.

"So, Andy," Kyo began, flipping his hair out of his face, "Benimaru and I have got this idea…" Kyo went on to explain the nature of hosts and host clubs to the American born fighter. His face seemed to be turned off to the idea.

"You realize, I have a girlfriend…" Andy finally replied, peeved. Kyo pressed his forefingers to his brow.

"But see now…" he tried to come up with a better argument. "…There is no sex involved. It's like…the words… of your voice… that makes your customers wooed, not your body. And a good lookin' guy like you, you'll have plenty of them."

Andy thought about it for a second. Then he finally gave an answer, "Only if Terry is okay." Kyo's eyes lit up.

"Well, buddy, let's see how the older Bogard is handling this…" Kyo replied. The two fighters walked to Benimaru and Terry Bogard. Terry, the oldest, looked nearly identical to his younger sibling, however, his style sense was much more disheveled and his face had more signs of battle then Andy's.

"Well, Mr. Bogard, what say you, now?" Benimaru inquired, placing his hand confidently to his hips and swayed.

Terry took off his red baseball cap and rubbed his chin. "Well, I mean, why wouldn't I? The pay is great and all the babes I want? Damn, count me in."

Benimaru squealed with excitement. Kyo smiled and Andy slapped his face to the palm of his hand. Kyo looked to Andy and gave him a devilish smile.

"So, are you in?" he inquired, already knowing the answer.

Andy shook his head, "If Terry is in, I'm in…" Kyo patted the back of Andy and laughed.

Benimaru looked at the three men before him and cheered, "Welcome members of our first KOF Host Club. Let's go recruit."

Terry put his hate back on. While adjusting it to his head, he mentioned, "I know the perfect guy who'd want in on this." Benimaru and Kyo looked at him confused, while Andy kept shaking his head.

"You can't really mean---" he was cut off.

Just as he meant to finish his sentence, a lean brunette with spiky hair and a hachimaki headband entered the circle.

"Joe Higashi!" Terry exclaimed. Joe waved to his fellow teammates and friends.

"So, what's up guys? Had enough of this cry fest yet? God, the estrogen in this room from the guys is hard enough to deal with." Joe whined.

Terry laughed then said, "Speaking of estrogen, how'd you like to get to get at least five girl a night everyday of the week?" Joe's eyes widened.

"What miracles are you planning on performing?" Joe questioned his friend. Benimaru filled Joe in with the details of the host club. Joe seemed the most excited of the entire group.

"Absolutely count me in! Girls, girls, girls!" he cheered.

As the night went on in the café, the small group gathered a new member every few so minutes. The host club was truly blooming before everyone's eyes. They were up to eleven members now, including a young twelve year-old, an Italian, a few more martial artists from the tournament.

"So, I think our group is complete!" Benimaru cheered! The male fighters all gathered in a particular corner were they could discuss their plans alone without female interference.

Kyo scoped the rest of the café and seemed settled with the members they recruited. "I agree, I think we have the best of the best."

Then, from the opposite side of the bar, a tall menacing figure approached the group. He stood behind Benimaru, barely an inch taller than him. His red bang fell over his dark eyes as they pierced the group. The youngest member, Bao, clung to his brotherly figure and teammate named Kensou, for protection.

"I'm quite offended…" the dark figure began. "Really, you barely touched upon the best looking men in this room." He brushed his hair out of his face and glared down at Benimaru's turning head.

"No one wants an ugly mug like you, Yagami," Kyo spat. The two men were rivals since the day they were born; Iori Yagami always trying daily end Kyo Kusanagi's life.

Benimaru observed the figure before him. He scrutinized his face and physique. Iori placed his hands in his pockets and awaited an answer. Benimaru gave a devilish smile.

"Honestly, I think we need him. We don't have his type yet…" he answered. Iori huffed in approval.

"You can't be serious, Benimaru! No one likes him!" Kyo argued. Iori shot a dirty look at Kyo.

"I'll destroy you, filthy punk!" Iori roared. Kyo charged at him and growled.

"Try me, freak!" He yelled back.

"Gentlemen, please, this is no way for a host to act now," Benimaru said, holding up his hands to push away the two angry fighters. "I think in the long run, having twelve members is a great. It's an evenly divided number. Iori, welcome to the host club!" Benimaru clapped his hands while everyone else remained silent.

Iori huffed then walked out of the building. All the members eased slightly and waited for their leader to give them directions. Benimaru stood just as tall and confident as ever.

"In a week from today, we will meet all together. Prepare yourselves gentlemen!" Benimaru finally stated. He also added, "And if anyone would please forward this to Yagami-san…" The members then went off on their own business, conversing with the rest of the fighters in the restaurant.

From that night, the KOF Host Club was born, and forward would it be a gathering of class, entertainment, and most of all, romance.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Characters (c) SNK


	3. Ch 2 First Meeting, go!

Well, my second chapter of this ridiculousness is up!

It's the first host club meeting and things are going pretty well. It's just a warm up however. Things will stir up and become more complecated and interesting.

I also see this becoming like my first story, The Flame Is Gone, and having a million chapters, but i hope you continue to read!

So, please, enjoy! R&R! (Not the Whiskey!)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch. 2

Benimaru Nikaido finished straightening up the tables, flipping his long blond hair away from his face. He noticed Joe and Terry messing around with his table set ups that had taken him hours to set up earlier. With a pulse from his fingertips, Benimaru sent an electric bolt up through is hair, causing it to stand straight up on end. He stomped his way over to the two mischievous men and slammed his hand down on the table, making Joe and Terry jump from their seats. Benimaru's eyebrows were twitching.

"I would be most appreciative if you _didn't_ touch the tableware, please," he tried saying coolly, with bolts of lighting surrounding his entire body. Joe backed away slowly. Terry waved his hands quickly to Benimaru.

"S-sorry man, we're just bored," he tried explaining to Benimaru. Benimaru shot a fierce look at Terry, the entirety of his eyes white. Terry backed away some more, seeing that nothing he could do could ease Benimaru's aggressive behavior. The two men bolted to the opposite side of the room where Andy was seated, sipping on a tiny cup of tea.

Benimaru's temper had ceased, the electric bolts of energy along with it. His hair gently fell back down to his shoulders as he rearranged the table set. He sighed and walked to the front entrance. He leaned on the side of the doors and looked at his watch on his right wrist.

"11:57… I think I can open up shop now…" Benimaru said to himself. He took a glance around the room at the fighters turned hosts. He was quite disgusted. He could see Iori Yagami sleeping on the sofa, nearly pushing the tiny Bao off his seat. Ryo Sakazaki was sniffing his armpits in front of Robert Garcia, who was fixing his ponytail. At least some of the men cared with the way they presented themselves Benimaru thought. Another gentlemen in his eyes was Andy Bogard, who was sitting quietly amongst his brother, who managed not to shower that day, who then was laughing at Joe for making an obnoxious farting noise, using the palms of his hands.

"This is going to be a disaster," Benimaru then said to himself. His eyes fell upon Kyo Kusanagi and Shingo Yabuki, who were arm wresting on and end table, with Sie Kensou watching excited, trying to get K' to bet with him. K' just kept his mouth shut and ignored the younger brunette.

Benimaru sighed again and cleared his voice, "Gentlemen, our afternoon hosting begins… Now!" His elegant voice echoed throughout the entire hall where the host club took place. The fighters all gathered themselves near the main doors to greet any customers, Bao nearly dragging Iori's sleepy body of the couch.

Benimaru opened the wide cherry wood doors, elegantly engraved with art nouveau designs. The doors opened to the great plaza greeting a few dozen guests. Benimaru's eyes filled. He turned to his group and saw his fellow fighters cleaning their acts up and presenting themselves like true gentlemen. He was so astonished with the way they pulled their act together, he had to wipe away a single tear.

Turning his body back to his customers, he announced, "Ladies, I present to you, The King Of Fighters Host Club. Welcome."

With the announcement the crowd of young women flowed into the building, nearly grabbed at with fighters they wanted to have their dates with.

"Give me him! I want him!" one girl shrieked, pulling at Kyo's sleeve. He tripped over himself as she yanked him over to a table. A few of her friends followed, filling up the seats.

A set of twins ran after Terry and Andy, their entourage as well following them to a group of tables.

Quickly, the hosts found companions to serve and talk with. Most chatted away or simple just admired their hosts. K' never said much, but the few words he spoke, he found his group of customers nearly fainting. He tried to block out the annoyance he was feeling for the whole situation and kept his mind on the money he'd make after the day was over.

Bao managed to simply act as himself, causing many of his customers to cry. They saw him as a lost kitten or puppy, as he would snuggle with his customers on the couch near a large glass window over looking a courtyard. He would often ask his customers to serve him instead of the reverse; however, it managed to work in his favor, pretending if was a lost orphan.

Off to the darkness, near the velvet red curtains, Iori Yagami stood sulking without any customers swooning over his presence. Out of frustration, he quickly ran out the door and briskly walked through the plaza until he reached outside of the building. He stood at the giant doors and lit himself a cigarette, using his purple flames as his match. He let his frustrations burn away with the tobacco, flicking away the ashes every few inhales.

Minutes later, Benimaru stood in front of the sulking individual in the courtyard of the grand plaza. He crossed his arms after brushing his hair behind his ears, though a few strands fell back to his face. Iori just glared at the prince type and huffed.

"The hell you want?" Iori grumbled, throwing out his cigarette. Benimaru popped his hip out and put his hands on the sides.

"I see you haven't gotten any customers. Don't fret, there's always tomorrow," he tried to say nicely, but came out sounding like a bragging tone. Iori spat at the ground where Benimaru stood.

"Whatever," Iori turned his back to the prince and walked back inside, his attitude annoying Benimaru. He followed Iori back inside and watched Iori stand by the curtains where he was before.

"At least he's not giving up," Benimaru said quietly. Then, a group of young girls rushed at Benimaru, tears filling their eyes.

One girl pulled at his sleeve and wiped away a tear, "Benimaru-sama, where ever did you run off to? We all became so worried. We thought…we thought…" she began to cry. Benimaru touched the top of her head then pulled her in for a tight embrace, shocking the other members of his entourage.

"I'm so sorry, dearest one. I had an important matter to attend to. You see, love," he said to the young girl and his group, "One of our host's heart has be crushed." His voice nearly sang like doves to his customers. He continued, "Our rockstar, his heart has been badly crushed. I tried mending it, but he confined to me saying only a woman with a pure heart could mend the wounds of his heartache. You mustn't tell this to him, though. He's trying his best to be a strong man about this, but deep down, his soul my never be mended." Benimaru's lie seemed to have brought many tears to his customer's eyes, they all were extremely touched by Iori fake story.

The girl in Benimaru's arms looked over to Iori, who seemed to have fallen asleep standing up, then back to Benimaru. She held his hands tightly and said, "Benimaru-sama, maybe I could try to mend his heart. You wouldn't mind, would you?" she asked her host, blushing.

"My dear, helping out my friends, you must be pure of heart. I release you! All of you, go to him! Mend his aching heart!" he said to his group, flinging his hands dramatically upwards, he's blond locks of hair flowing.

His group of customers, all wiped their tears and screamed, "Thank you, Benimaru-sama! Your story touched our hearts!"

Then, they all ran over to Iori offering them their comfort. Iori stood, completely confused and shot a look over to Benimaru, who simply winked at him and walked out the main doors, and greeted a few other later customers. Iori hit his face to the palm of his hand and sighed.

"Idiot…" he moaned. The only thing he was happy was a paycheck at the end of the night.

For the rest of the day, Iori road on the lie Benimaru began with and made up an even more elaborate version of the lie, involving his love of his life, a car accident, and his forever-aching heart. His new customers were all in tears, one young girl crying directly into his chest as he hid his face into the sleeve of his coat, pretending to cry. But under his expression, he was laughing hysterically.

Closing hours came, the customers all left, blowing kisses to their favorite hosts of the evening. Benimaru distributed the money out to each host, Bao making the most at the end of the night. Iori and K' were close seconds. Kyo's emotions raged.

"How the hell did that happen?" he yelled angrily. Bao smiled his cute smile he gave all night, Iori giving a terribly smug grin and K' as usual, ignoring all the commotion.

"It's called bullshitting, Kusanagi," Iori said, his grin becoming even more sinister. K' raised an eyebrow but still said nothing. Kyo's blood pumped.

"You made up a bullshit lie and gathered nearly double the customers I had! You piece of crap!" Kyo yelled, throwing up his fists.

"Gentlemen, please. Kyo, I made up the lie, Iori just ran with it," Benimaru chimed in, Kyo's face in shock.

"If you want more customers, why don't you just tell them you girlfriend left you for someone better. They'll love that," Benimaru offered, grinning charmingly.

"I don't' want to lie," Kyo said, frustrated.

"Then don't, I don't see why your so frustrated, it's not like you were Joe," Benimaru said, causing Joe to flinch.

"Hey, shut up! It's not like I _asked_ for all the ugly chicks!" He barked at Benimaru.

Kyo, taking a deep breath, realizing Benimaru was right, he said, "I guess so. I'm not Joe, I should be happy." Joe's temper rose.

"The hell man? You all suck! I'm going home! Terry, Andy, let's get the hell outta here!" He yelled again, pulling at his two companions at the ears and dragging them out the door.

"Hmm," Benimaru said in thought, "It is getting late. Well, see you all tomorrow then!" He waved at the group of men.

The host fighters all dispersed back to their normal lives, the security of the plaza locking up the doors and shutting down the clubroom. The first successful, yet hectic night of the KOF Host Club was finally complete.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Characters (c) SNK


	4. Ch 3 Femal Fighter Invasion!

I was feelin' the host club tonight.

More character developement is happening, some pairings ensuing as well.

It's 3:30 am and I don't feel like explaining much more, and i also apologize for any grammar mistakes!

R&R loves!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch. 3

The following afternoon, the fighters all gathered to serve their lovely ladies. The similar crowd of women showed up that day along with a few new faces, one that had shocking most of the fighters.

"Ryo!" a girl with a long brown hair braided down her back squealed. "This is that "extra training" you've been telling father about! Hah hah hah! This is too funny! I never thought you'd be caught dead in a suite like that. Boy, I've got to tell the---" she was cut off by the spiky blond brother.

"Yuri, shut up! Give me that!" he snapped, taking away her phone and tossing it to Robert, who nearly let it slip and smash into the bamboo flooring.

"Hey! My phone! I'll complain and make you look bad!" Yuri screamed at her brother.

The two continued to fight, drawing customers away from Ryo and Robert. The atmosphere of the entire room became tense. The only calm figure in the room approached the siblings and rested his hands on their shoulders. Ryo and Yuri felt a electric shock and jumped. The two twisted their heads to see Benimaru hovering over them, his blond locks standing straight up on end, he's brow twitching.

"Sakazaki Yuri-chan. I must ask you to refrain for acting so vulgar in front of our customers. If you can't find yourself to control your behavior, I will have you escorted out of the building," Benimaru said coolly, his expression saying otherwise.

The feuding siblings ceased their arguing. Yuri slowly walked to Robert and yanked her phone from his hands, and quietly finished her text message. She quickly shut her phone and gave Ryo a sly smile and grabbed onto Robert's arm and dragged him to a table and sat him down, forcefully making him her host. He seemed to rather run away and never return, but to contract, he waited the situation out.

Ryo tried to politely retake his customers back, but they were already occupied with Bao's cute personality and cuddly habits. Ryo found himself seated in the corner, sulking and sipping on a cup of tea. He let his dark aura surround him for the next couple of minutes.

Just as the host club's activated seemed to head back into the right direction, a group of young women poured through the doorway, the dark aura spreading to each and every host fighter in the room. The hall became deathly silent. Even Benimaru found himself struggling to say a few words.

In the entrance of the great wooden doors stood the female fighters of the King of Fighters tournament. Each of them looking sinister and devious. The men's stomach's twisted.

Benimaru, choking on his vocal chords, managed to spit out a few words. "W-w-welcome...valued…customers…" bowing his head in greeting and shame.

A busty figure stepped forward and grinned happily. Her hair was tied up in a high ponytail and she wore a tight red dress and heels. She had the aura of a stripper than a classy woman.

"I'm looking for an individual… Oh… An American, let's say…" she said, her gaze completely focused on Andy Bogard. He felt his heart beating into his head, his nervous system about to explode.

Mai Shiranui from the Shiranui school of Martial Arts had been obsessed with the younger Bogard since childhood. He's been desperately avoiding her at every tournament, but Terry, being the nice guy as he is, always helped her find the ware bouts of his brother, causing Andy the most aggravation. He never found a days rest from Mai.

Benimaru slowly inched his way to Andy and his customers, Mai following behind him. After bowing and giving her to Andy, Mai scowled. Andy wasn't ready for what was about to happen.

"What the hell is this? Who are all these unclassy skanks around _my_ Andy! Get away!" She roared at his customers. Andy felt his temperature rising.

Joe, stepping in the middle, said, "Yo, Mai, your ruining the mood! Why did you have to come here?" He'd regret that statement later. For now, Mai's attention was fully on Andy.

"Mai, c'mon…" Andy said quietly, trying to calm her down. She crossed her arms and pouted.

"Why would you go running off with all these crazy women, when you have always had me?" her began to sob. Andy tried comforting her, knowing she was faking it but didn't want to appear rude in front of the other women. His customers watched in awe, not knowing themselves what to do.

Just then, a short girl with navy blue hair patted Mai on the shoulder. Her bangs were long and pushed off to the sides of her face, her large almond blue eyes staring up into Mai's big brown irises.

"Mai, don't get worked up. You're not dating him, and we came here to have a little fun. Let's not ruin it for everyone else," she said calmly, causing Mai's attitude to cease. The girl continued quietly, "In the end, you may have your chance, don't break that hope."

"Oh, I suppose our right, Kasumi. Let's go find someone else, because in the end, I will have Andy," she replied smiling and winking to Andy. He sighed and fell into his seat. His crowd all comforted him and promised his happiness for the rest of the night.

They girls rejoined their companions, King, the blond bartender from France, Kula Diamond, a young cheerful girl, and Athena Asamiya, the mega pop star that seemed to have Sie Kensou drooling over and ignored his customers.

The mood of the hall was still tense for most of the afternoon, the female fighters tending to scare away the other women. The female fighters ended up crowding around Bao, who was the only host happy enough to serve the girls and chat with. That became a huge relief to the men.

Around the time for dinner, Benimaru served the customers full meals at the tables with their designated hosts. All the woman had managed to interfere with each other, the female fighters dispersing and finding their own group of women to tag along with. The women fighters seemed to amuse the customers as much as the male fighters. Benimaru's fears of losing customers had ceased, since his normal customers seemed to be enjoying themselves in such a strange mixed company. What started as a crazy afternoon, turned into a pleasant evening.

King managed to cheer up Ryo, who had finally joined with Robert's crowd and Yuri, which the siblings had gotten along for the rest of the day. King wore a satin purple shirtdress, resembling a vintage style. Ryo had paid most of his attention into serving her and her wants.

"How's the food? Do you need anything? How about more tea?" He kept questioning her, making her giggle.

"Everything's perfect. Just chat with me, It's been sometime since the tournament that we've been about to talk," she replied back sweetly. He's heart paced a bit quicker as he smiled from the corner of his lips.

"It has been a long time. It's just been the dojo and organizing this…club? I don't know. It's starting off so strangely. Yet, I find myself really happy here. Maybe it's the wonderful attention I'm constantly getting…" he said to her, swooning. She laughed at him again, making him look at her questionably.

"The only attention for the past few hours you've received have been from I only, Sakazaki Ryo," King said, taking a sip of her tea. Ryo blushed. "Is this my host talking, or the Ryo I know? I'll let you ponder over that later," she finished. She set her tea down and excused herself from the empty table. She paid Benimaru for her time at the host club and left out the door, only to sneak a peak back to Ryo, who had never taken his eyes off her.

"Don't forget, Ryo, we've got other women to tend to. Rules are, you can't infatuate yourself with a single customer," Robert whispered behind him, only leaving his group for a short moment. Ryo sighed and nodded, returning to Robert's table and tried to converse with the other customers. But he still found himself thinking of her.

On the other end of the room, Athena seemed to be getting plenty attention from both men and woman. She signed some autographs and sang some of her hit songs in acapella. Half the room was singing in karaoke, Athena leading the crowd. It irritated Iori to no end, who abandoned his customers for a smoking break. A very long smoking break.

K' was opening up slowly to his customers, mostly due to the overwhelming questions they came up with. His nature of ignoring his customers and remaining quiet translated into utter shyness, which kept the girls coming for more. His nature around them drew them in. He was the host club's unsolved mystery, at least in the girl's eyes. He decided to make this interesting for himself and started a game.

"Who wants to play?" he asked shyly, playing off his made up role. Everyone of his customers raised their hands excitedly. He smirked, allowing two girls sighed heavily.

"The rules are quiet simple. I pick a subject. Just one for everyday. And you all must guess what it is I like," he explained. The truth was, K' liked nothing. He had zero opinions on controversial issues, he hates physical exercise, and he find himself disliking more things then liking them. This was really going to be an amusing game.

A young customer of his spoke up, shyly. "K'-sama, what is today's topic then?" She blushed slightly for distinguishing herself from the group.

K' lowered his head in close to hers and pushed her chin up with his hands, causing her to blush even darker. He said, "Today's topic…is food."

One girl giggled and shouted, "Well, that's easy! It's beef jerky!" All the rest of his customers giggled as well. He's tanned skin managed to become somewhat paler as he stroked his white, disheveled locks.

_How the hell did they guess so fast!_ He contemplated lying, but in the end, it was the only thing he kind thought fondly of. He decided to answer. "Well, you did it! Great job! How'd you know?" he talked to his girls as if they were only five years old.

Another girl spoke up, "Well, it's the only thing you've eaten since we've met you! You won't touch the cakes or pastries offered!" K' admitted defeat and promised them a harder topic the following day.

The singing at last stopped and Athena redirected the attention back to the hosts. Shingo was sitting happily, joking and playing with all his customers. The girls all found him highly amusing. He mostly spoke of his failures during the King of Fighters tournaments and all the funny mishaps during the rounds. The customers liked this insight on the 'behind the scenes' look at the tournaments.

Shingo's main downfall seemed to be his over praising of Kyo, who's numbers seemed to have grown over the past few hours of Shingo's story tellings. Shingo seemed to be having fanboy problems related to Kyo and praised a bit highly of his teammate, which in turn, made much of the women curious about him.

It was the end of another successful host club. Benimaru handed out each daily total payment to each of the fighters. The most popular host of the night was Kyo, all thanks to Shingo's stories, while Bao came in second with K' again.

"Really, K' I enjoyed your game. You're fitting in so well. Oh, and I think we'll refrain from family visits. How embarrassing, I'm sorry Ryo, Yuri really offset the mood today. Oh, anyone seen Yagami? He came in last, make that a lesson. Don't leave your customers! That's host club suicide! Well, au voir gang!" Benimaru said, wrapping up the session with his end of night speech.

Some of the girls still hung around, pleading with Benimaru if they could walk outside with their favorite hosts. Most of the female fighters had left, save for Kasumi, who managed to fit in right with all the other normal customers with her overall decent composure. She excited with Benimaru, chatting away about normal things.

"At the end of the night, I'm really glad to not have a rampage of estrogen around me," Benimaru joked with her. Kasumi giggled and agreed.

"This was a lot of fun. You have a tough job though, how do you manage?" she asked him curiously.

"Well, years of experience dear, you get used to it. Now, my question is, how did you not fall under my spell yet?" Benimaru asked with confidence in his tone.

Kasumi laughed. She replied, "To be honest, Benimaru-san, you're just not my type!" Benimaru seemed shocked, but then his expression changed.

He smiled and patted her head. "Well, my dear, I guess I have a lot of work I must get to then, if I want to woo every woman I set my eyes upon." Kasumi rolled her eyes.

"As if I'm that type of girl fall for those cheesy tricks," she retorted back. Kasumi dropped the attitude and laughed with Benimaru. In the end, she found him fun to talk to.

From the corner of her eye, she saw Iori standing outside the plaza. She decided to say her goodbyes to Benimaru and head in the direction of the red-haired fighter.

Popping up to him, she asked, "So, this is where you've been hiding all night?" She smiled but received none in return.

"Do you need something?" he asked rudely. Slightly taken aback, Kasumi's smiled turned upside down.

"Just a question. What's our deal, anyway? Are you always rude to your customers or is it this 'rockstar' aura you're trying to give off?" she spat back.

The two of them glared at each other for a minute until Iori spoke up. "Let's just say I just didn't give a shit tonight. Maybe tomorrow will be the same. Who knows," He's tone was mostly empty but some sarcasm escaped.

"Well, that's one way to keep the customers coming in. Let's see who you are tomorrow, then," she responded, turning her back and walking away into the night.

Iori flicked his last cigarette to the ground and stomped the ashes out. "I guess we'll have to see then," was the last thing he said before walking home for the night. He was unsure of what he wanted to do. Whether or not if she came back would be that deciding factor.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Characters (c) SNK


End file.
